Gods at Camp
by Greakfreak
Summary: Apollo and Artemis' magic healing wands are stolen, what happens when the gods come ti camp to investigate? Percabeth, Tratie, Nill, Sapphin, Chrisse
1. Intro

**New story alert! Enjoy guys! Tell me how my paragraphing is plez!**

* * *

**No PoV**

Artemis and Apollo were hunting together, having few moments when they started bickering. Day turned to night all too quick. But it was a new moon, so neither god was at full power.

"Hey Artemis, I'm getting a bad vibe. We should head back to Olympus." Said Apollo. "You chicken! Just because there is no light doesn't mean anything. Come on!" Artemis said.

Just then they heard a rustle in a bush. "What was that?" Apollo asked. "Probably just a rabbit." Artemis said calmly.

"HIpitty hoppety!" Said a dark and scary voice.

They turned to see a dark shadow. He grabbed at both the gods.

They were both at their weakest. In minutes, due to his quickness and overmanuvering, had sprung the gods into their own animal traps.

Apollo hung upside-down and Artemis was inside a net. He took Apollo's healing wand. He walked up to Artemis to take her's too. "Touch me and so help me I will kill you with your own bones!"

"Artemis!" Apollo yelled. "Give him your wand." He said, strict. She handed him the silver rod. The boy ran off.


	2. What are we to do?

***Next morning***

"My lady?" "My lady Artemis?!" Artemis' huntresses yelled to her.

She woke up. "My huntresses!" She yelled.

They ran to their lady's voice. "My lady! What has happened? Is this his fault?" They pointed to Apollo. "No! We were ambushed. Our healing wands were taken. Cut us out. We have to go to Olympus!" Artemis commanded her huntresses.

The huntresses had most fun waking Apollo up, then cutting him down, so he would scream more. It worked.

They ran to Olympus. "I call upon the great consul of 12!" Artemis screamed. The thrones around them filled quickly. "What has happened Artemis?" Zeus said concerned.

"Apollo and I were attacked last night. I'm not sure by whom. But he took our healing wands." Gasps surrounded the room.

"What's the big deal? So more people will get the flu!" Ares said.

"Think about this Ares, you getting sick and the ambrosia not working." "What?!"

"We'll have to ration the ambrosia."

"I think we need to figure out who did this, in person."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes, Hermes. We're going to camp."

"Father, is it safe for us?" Apollo asked. "No. for your protection, Helios and Selene will assist us in the search." Zeus declared. "Yes father."


	3. Diffrent Sun and Moon gods

***Later that night***

Helios and Selene confusedly walked into the throne room.

"Great Zeus, you have summoned us?"

"Yes. Artemis and Apollo were attacked by a powerful Demigod last night. He has stolen their healing wands. The moon was hidden last night. No one could have helped them. They were at their weakest. We all we be going to camp in disguise to figure out this Demi-god."

"So why are we here?" Selene asked. "We needed Apollo and Artemis in the safety of the Sun and Moon Palaces. So you two, seeming between you both, you watch over everything, will be coming with us."

"Alright great Zeus." They said.

Athena handed Zeus a scroll. "I have made Chiron aware of our visit, and I believe to help our cover we tell one of our children to 'assist' us in sticky situations. " Athena said.

"Agreeable. But what about me and Hestia, we have no cabin." "You can either entrust us with finding the thief and you can guard Olympus, or come as an undetermined."

"I'll stay." Hera said, rather quick."

"Alright. So, we will leave in the morning. Create some sort of a story, and a new name." Athena said. They all nodded their heads before leaving.


	4. Family bonding

**Helios PoV**

"So sister, we finally have now the time to, hang out."

"I'm not sure that's what we're doing, dear brother." Selene said, hugging her chest as she walked with me towards our quarters.

"Sister, is there something wrong?"

"Helios, we haven't been to the mortal world, besides affairs, in thousands of years. We dominate the skies, not the ground. You think we will just waltz into camp and easily fit in? Listen to how I talk! I sound like I'm from old England!"

"Sister, children of the gods from around the world met up at this camp, we will fit in, besides, and we have Dylin and Sapphire to help us!"

"Agreed, our children may be able to assist us." "See, we'll be fine."

I kissed the top of her head." We walked the rest of the way to our bedrooms. This shall be exciting.


	5. First day at camp

**No PoV**

As a Satyr did his rounds in the city, he found 10 children fighting a Hellhound, unknown to him there brother/uncle sent it to them. He helped them and took them to camp.

Chiron called the 10 and their respected cabin leader to a meeting. "Big group of newbies." Clarisse commented.

"What'd you say punk? How'd you get voted my cabin leader?!" "Father?" Asked Clarisse scared. "Who else?!"

"Lord Ares, please calm yourself. Children, your parents are looking for a fugitive Demigod and will be staying at camp to find him. So please keep it on the down low that there are gods in our presence." Chiron finished.

"A few rules before we go." Athena started. "No relationships with demigods, strict business to find the Demigods, no reveling you're a god, no powers unless necessary, and no teen pregnancies. By the way, that's not only for the gods." She finished looking at Percy, who seemed VERY scared.

Just explain to your cabin mates that they are your new sibling. Meeting dismissed.


	6. IMPORTANT

**From here on out, the chapters will be about 1 god.**

**Any Ideas about anything?**

**Gods names**

**Helios- Hayden Parker**

**Selene- Sara Bella Stewert**

**Zeus- Zeke Bolton**

**Ares- Andy Crossfire**

**Aphrodite- Ariel Pearl**

**Hermes- Harold Matthews**

**Demeter- Dahlia Bloom**

**Athena- Aurora Brown (Anyone get the reference?) **

**Poseidon- Pier Docks**

**Hephaestus- Harry Steels **


	7. Parents VS Sapphin

**Sapphin! XD**

* * *

**Sapphire PoV**

I bowed to my father.

"Father." "Sapphire. I'm not your father here. Try to act normal. I'm simply Hayden Parker." He said.

"Alright. So, I assume you now around camp. So let's go to the cabin." I said, rather awkwardly. I opened the door.

"Hey Sapphy, who's this?" "Fa- I mean, our new brother, Hayden Parker."

"Sapphy?" Father asked. "Sorry man, dibs on annoying Sapph with that nickname. By the way, I'm Carter, deputy of Helios cabin."

"Ok, hi." They shook hands. "I'll be right back Cart, could you show newbie the cabin, your GF did design it."

"Right. So our door…" Carter started.

I knocked on Dylin's door. Lunar opened it. She looked excited.

"Hey Sapph! Guess what? We got another Sibling!" She said excited.

"Hey Sara Bella! Come meet a close friend of ours. And Dylin's _Girlfriend_." Lunar said, dramatically saying my name.

"Hello Sapphire. My name is Sara Bella. Whose child are you?"

"Isn't she cool Sapph? She speaks big words!"

"Yes Lunar. And I'm the daughter of Helios." I said to the goddess. Just wait until Lunar finds out this is her mother.

"So, is Dylin here?" "Yeah. Dyl Dyl! Your girlfriends here!"

Dylin walked p to the door. "What did I say about calling me dyl dyl?" He cringed as he said that name.

"Not to." Lunar said sweetly. "Nice work Lunar." I knuckle punched her.

"So what's up Sapph?" "I figured we relieve our duty of taking the 'newbies' around and spends some last minute freedom together." I whispered.

He smiled. "Hey Lunar, why don't you help Sara Bella unpack? Maybe you can discuss the evils of pink?"

I had a very hard time holding in my laughter.

"Great idea Dylin! Do you like pink Sara Bella?" "Heavens no! It's so bright and cheerful, it's discussing!" "Where have you been all my life?" Lunar said excited.

ME and Dylin walked away hand in hand.

"It's gonna be so awkward with our parents following us around." He said.

"So let's make this moment last." I said, talking under my breath, so only he could hear.

He smiled. He lead in and just before our lips touched, we were interrupted.

"Sapphire?" "Dylin." We were called at the same time, by are parents.

"Oh, sorry. Please continue, not we haven't seen it before." Father said, noticing what we were doing.

Our faces were the darkest red. "We should…" He stuttered out. "Yeah." I finished. We walked to the direction of our parents.

Let's just hope they find this rouge Demi-god soon. 

* * *

**Like/Hate?**


End file.
